Becoming Something More
by novalightstar
Summary: Donnie wasn't the only one who thought how beautiful April was that first night on the rooftops. Leo won't admit it that he ever thought it but as time goes on he starts to want to become something a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Look

"She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" The purple masked turtle known as Donnie exclaimed. He began to drool, his heart beat went faster he was in a daze.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph the red masked turtle asked snapping Donnie out of it. This was true, it was the brothers first time being above the surface.

"My point still stands." Donnie replied. Between the two was Leo, he glanced back down at the orange hair teen, _she is really pretty_ he observed, but would never admit. The sound of tires screeching below them caught the fours attention. Trouble was stirring as a shady skinny man hopped out of the van followed by quadruplets from the back. They went grab the girl and who they assumed was her father, clutching his arm in fear.

"We've got to save them!" Donnie went to jump but Leo stopped him.

"Master Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people… and bathrooms." Although he was thinking the same thing as leader he couldn't just let them jump down and be discovered. It was no use his brothers went anyways. With a groan he followed them. The girl screamed for help, Raph was able to punch one away however the rest of the battle was shameful. They lost and they took the girl away. _We have to rescue her! _He thought before running behind a frustrated Raph complaining about being stabbed.

* * *

A/N: Lines from this chapter were taken from "Rise of the Turtles Pt 1".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

A/N: I feel like I should mention this, anything in italics is Leonardo's thoughts and this story will mostly be told in his POV.

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe

Penetrating the fortress successfully. _Now where did they hid you?_ After defeating robots, excitement over metal haloids, and discovering that Mikey had been for once not crazy being right about the brain things then running the moment by sounding some sort of alarm. We had to move fast, lucky for them that Donnie had notice power conduits. The turtles followed them down the hallway when the purple masked one stopped in front of a window.

"We found them!" Donnie exclaimed! The genius glanced at the lock, it was nothing like he's ever seen before! Shots of pink laser beams were being shot at the intruders.

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock." Leo took charge, grabbing his twin katana and attacking. Raph and Mikey followed his lead.

"Don't worry I'll have you out of there in a second."

"Okay, giant lizard thing." The girl was quizzical but he could hear her voice and even it sounded pretty.

"A turtle actually… I'm… I'm Donatello" Donnie's voice quavered nervously.

"April."

"Wow, that's a pretty…"

"The LOCK Donnie!" Leo slammed his brother against the glass, glancing at the girl and seeing her face to face he realized that she was more beautiful up close. He leapt off before anyone could see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Raph having enough of Donnie being so slow and took matters into his own hands by demolishing the lock with one of his sai. The robots took the humans away before they could get her. Following them outside barely escaping the robots behind them.

"NOO!" April's voice cried out.

"Let's get em!" Leo became frustrated. _How do they keep getting away?"_

Suddenly, a giant creature stood in their way. It was Snake who must have been mutated in the explosion, mutated to a giant weed. A helicopter propellers beat the air sounded the area. April look back at the turtles, with sad eyes full of fear.

"Donnie! Go!" Leo was becoming scared, they needed to save her and he was going to make sure that they didn't escape this time! Launching his brother into the air to save her. While the rest fought the monster Mikey named Snakeweed. Snakeweed is powerful and more robots broke through the barricaded door. _This could be a problem._ Working on a plan it wasn't until being held upside down did one come to him.

"The power conduits!"

"Are we really going to start talking about that again?!"

"Perfect. Raph, Mikey!" using his hand signals that they understood, the boys they lured Snakeweed back into the power conduit to which the robots shot at causing it to explode destroying Snakeweed and giving them a distracting to escape. Finding Donnie and April, Leo grabbed her arm and began leading her away from her kidnappers. They could take her home. She's safe, they are all safe. That's all that matters.

* * *

A/N: Lines from this chapter where taken from "Rise of the Turtles Pt 2"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT nor the lines that have been taken from the show.

A/N: Don't be afraid to leave a review. Let me know if you like it or not. Should I keep going?

* * *

Chapter 3: Promise

"Are you going to be alright?" Donnie asked while stepping closer to her.

"I guess. My aunt said I could stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took away my dad

"Won't the police help?" Leo inquired trying to be helpful

"Funny thing, when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains and robot bodies, they don't exactly take you all that seriously."

"I hear that." Mikey could relate, no one took him seriously, ever.

"April, I promise we won't rest until we find him."

"We won't?" Raph was becoming impatient.

"No. We won't." Leo nudge his brother, reassuring their new friend could get some comfort. Her blue eyes avoided his own when he turned back to look at her.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight."

"Yes it is." Her eyes lit up at Donnie who held her hand. He blushed madly at her smile. The turtles then left their new friend to return to their cozy lair.

After talking with Master Splinter Leonardo returned to his room ready to call it a day. As he laid there, Leo had thoughts on his mind. _Don't worry April. Will find your dad. I'll make sure of it, I promise. _He smiled to himself, thinking of the girl. Her orange hair, blue eyes, the smile she gave to Donnie. _Maybe someday she'll smile like that to me._ Shaking his head, he shouldn't be thinking that. It was obvious Donnie liked her... A LOT. He couldn't do that to his brother. This is something he will never admit, something that could never be told. _If I stop thinking about her like that, this feeling will go away. _That was a promise Leo has to make for himself. He won't hurt his brother like that. However, this could be one promise he might not be able to keep.

* * *

A/N: Lines taking from "Rise of the Turtles Pt 2"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 4: Understanding Mikey

"Was that fair?" Splinter held his jaded staff to Leonardo's throat pinning him to the ground.

"No!"

"Did I win?"

"I see your point"

"Seek victory not fairness."

"Hai Sensei." The ninjutsu master made his way to the dojo to meditate as Leo stayed behind, hard in concentration on how to defeat those other ninjas and their crazy leader. However the sounds coming from the living room invaded his thoughts, especially since he knew a certain red-head girl was there.

"Check it out, it's a site where you can make friends with anyone online." April was explaining something, he just didn't know what yet.

"Sweet! Whoa! Chris Bradford is on here! He'll be my first friend!"

"Mikey, people don't always respond immediately *BLIP* or maybe they do?" This made Leo smile. Ever since they saved her she's been down in the lair a lot, not that he minded since she usually brought them pizza, but it sometimes it makes it hard not to think about her. Footsteps approached him, he glanced up to see April giving him a small smile which he returned with his own.

"That was really nice of you."

"What do you mean?" she stared at him puzzled, leaning forward against the island just across from him.

"The Chris Bradford thing with Mikey. He's really been wanting a human friend."

"I still don't see what's wrong with being friends with me."

"Trust me, nothing is wrong with you. Mikey is well…

"Mikey?"

"Yes! It's always just been us four he just wants someone who understands him."

"And three other ninja turtles don't?"

"Take it from me, no one understands Mikey." Both turtle and human chuckled. April gave him another one of her perfect smiles which once again created a fluttery feeling in his stomach. _Maybe understanding Mikey could be easier than understanding this feeling. _

* * *

A/N Lines from this chapter were taken from "New Friend, Old Enemy."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... unfortunately.

A/N: Yay! I really think this story is doing pretty good so far and I'm really excited writing it. If anyone has any input on my writing or something you want to see in the story put a review or pm me and I will do my best! Let me know what you guys think I always love reading comments :) Also I will be updating as often as I can if this all turns out well. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Following

"April, think about this, it could be dangerous." Leonardo tried to stop the girl from doing something stupid that could get her hurt. He knew she missed her dad but she couldn't go out alone and they can't really go with her because it was still daytime.

"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father." April stood firm, her blue eyes staring daggers at the masked turtle.

"Kay." Even though he let her go Leo, he felt uneasy. Looking back at his brothers all preoccupied, _they wouldn't even know. _Daytime or not he was going after her.

It almost dark but he still stayed on the rooftops watching the girl below him, careful not to be spotted. She hid around objects following a Kraang to a building, managing to sneak inside. Leo moved around the building finding a window so he could see April. She was sitting behind a crate and she kept peering around the edge of it spying on some of the droids. Her eyes went wide as a fire hydrant fell to the floor creating a loud thump. One of the droids had picked it up scanning the area for intruders. _Oh no._ Grabbing one of his katana's Leo was ready to jump in and save her, but he notice her moving and grabbing something. He tapped the window causing it to swing back and forth. The curious droid came closer towards him. April running up behind, hit the Kraang droid with a metal pipe right through the window. "Whoa"

"Leo? What are you doing?" the girl peered down from the window seeing her blue masked friend hiding beneath it. She jumped down besides him placing her hands at her hips.

"I was umm… I mean I'm... I"

"You were following me."

"Yes." He looked away from her hoping she wouldn't be angry. "I wanted to make sure you'd be okay."

"Thank you." she whispered wrapping her arms around the turtle hugging him, he eagerly returned the hug. "You're a good friend Leo."

"You know... That was pretty cool what you did to that Kraang-droid. Maybe I teach you some moves sometime."

"Sure Leo, it'd like that." Flashing him a smile as he went back to the sewers.

* * *

"Hello?" a voice whispered.

"Hey guys quite somebody's coming"

"Guys it's me."

"April!" Leo cried out acting surprized, his brothers still didn't know that he had followed her and he was planning on keeping it that way to avoid an interrogation by Donnie. The 3 turtles and robot jumped down to their human friend. After April filled them in on the Kraang's new it was time to take action.

"Here April, hop on." Leo knelt down to let the girl jump onto his shell. She wrapped her arms gently round his neck as he placed his hands on the girls legs to keep her from falling off. They jumped back up to the rooftops stopping just above the Kraang's hideout. He slowly let go of the teens legs as she released him as well although keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Good Luck." he nodded as the girl removing her hand and watching her friends go into combat.

* * *

A/N Lines in this chapter were taken from "Metalhead"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

A/N Yay! Chapter 6 is up! Read and Review if you so choose!

* * *

Chapter 6: Beautiful

It was early the next morning and Leonardo was wide awake. He was still a little sore from the fight with the Kraang but a special episode of Space Heroes was on this morning and he was defiantly not going to miss it! Hurrying from his room and to the pit he skillfully jumped over the couch plus grabbing the remote control. He pointed the remote forward to turn it on when he realized that the TV was already on and a orange-haired girl was watching it.

"Hey Leo."

"April?" The turtle was a little surprised. He thought he would be alone this morning. Either way he was glad it was her instead of his brothers. Smiling he sat down beside her.

"So, where is everyone?" the blue-eyed turtle adverted his attention to the TV.

"Sleeping I guess. Wait why you are here so early?"

"Just some stuff on my mind."

"Is it your dad?

"Not this time."

"So what's up?" His eyes were filled with concern. Turning his body to face her while wrapping his arm behind her.

"Well it's kinda silly but yesterday on the rooftops Donnie didn't have Metalhead on mute and he said I was beautiful.

"And?"

"Well I don't know. It felt weird."

"It's true though. You are beautiful."

"You really think so?" her face lit up at his comment. Leo felt his cheeks heat up from smile that came from the girl.

"Yeah, I mean all of us think so." He mentally face palm himself. _Smooth Leonardo. _

"I see." There was an awkward pause between the two.

"So… Wanna watch Space Heroes with me?"

"Uh, I'll pass" April left for the kitchen leaving the turtle to his nerdy show. Leo watched her ever step as she left. _Absolutely beautiful. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

A/N Yay new chapter! I feel like its been a long time! Probably actually hasn't. So I got this idea when I saw this video on Leo asking April out. So I watched "Monkey Brains" and well here it is. So read and review :)

* * *

Chapter 7: The Flowchart

"Try this. April, do you want to go out with me?" The leader mockingly suggested. The turtles were in Donnie's lab watching him draw his flowchart. He may be a genius of math and science but with everything else he can be clueless. Leo wasn't really paying attention until April came in. Something about a missing scientist had happened and she clearly wanted to check it out.

"Aprils right. We should go check it out. What's that? You guys are busy? I guess it's just the two of us." He watched his brother lead April away as she glanced back at the remaining turtles.

"Hmp. bet that wasn't on his flowchart." Spinning the board around checking all the possibilities "Whoa it is! That is spooky."

* * *

Laughing all the way to the kitchen Leo still couldn't believe it! The smart one got beaten up by a MONKEY! Yes he looked terrible but it was a monkey! The orange-hair girl had an ice pack in hand glaring daggers at the turtle. "How could you laugh at you brother! He's seriously hurt!"

"Come on April, you have to admit it's pretty funny."

"No it's not." The girl brushed past Leo. He got this guilty feeling in his stomach as he watched the girl return to the pit nursing Donnie. He was almost jealous of the attention. _Maybe that's on his flowchart too._

* * *

"Hey April, you want to hang out tonight?" Donnie asked, trying the direct approach.

"That sounds great Donnie but I can't. Splinters teaching me to be a Kunoichi." The purple masked turtle went back to check the flowchart checking for the training reply.

"Well maybe we can train together sometime?"

"That sounds great Leo!" the girl hugged the turtle. Leo turned to his brother with the biggest grin.

"Told you!" walking away from the stunned Donatello. Honestly, he couldn't wait to train with her.

* * *

A/N: Lines from this chapter were taken from the episode "Monkey Brains".


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

A/N: I had so much trouble with this chapter! I had the idea and what I wanted to do but couldn't put it in words. Don't you just hate when that happens? Anyways chapter 8 is up, read and review.

* * *

Chapter 8: What Just Happened?

_*April's POV_*

It was finally Saturday! It had been a such long week for April. With so much school work to catch up on, mutants running loose and the sleepless nights of thinking about her dad. _Where is he?_ She had become so worried. It's been a month since she last saw him. Glancing over at her clock she noticed it was nearly noon. After a moment of deciphering, she decided to visit the turtles. Maybe she would take Leo's offer to help train her, hopefully in taking her mind off things. Quickly dressing she made her way down to the lair deep in the sewers. She went through the subway booth and instantly saw the guys. Mikey was eating pizza while playing a video game, Raph was doing push ups on his sais and Donnie was on his laptop.

"Hey guys!"

"April!" Donnie was always the first to great her. He always had such enthusiasm, it amused her. _He's such a great friend. _Giving the turtle a quick hug, there was one missing from this picture.

"Umm where's Leo?"

"In the dojo maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering, I'm gonna go say hi."

"Oh, okay." Donnie's disappointed face went unnoticed by the girl and his brothers. April shaking the image made her way to the dojo. The door was open and she watched the blue masked turtle do flips and kicks against Master Splinter, but Sensei was far more experienced and blocked everything Leo tried. However her blue eyes were focused solely on his muscular arms and the way they flexed as Leonardo wielded his katanas.

"You have improved my son"

"Thank you Sensei." Bowing to the rat as he disappeared to his room in the dojo. Leonardo then continued to practice without Splinter. Something orange flashed past his vision. "April!?"

"Hi." she said meekly. For some reason watching him move like that made her face feel hot.

"What's up?"

"Not much. Could you show me that move you just did?"

"Um, its a little too complicated for a beginner, no offence April."

"You think I can't handle it?"

"No I mean, well err, sorry but I've had years of training I don't want you to get hurt. I can show you some stances first though." Rolling her eyes she agreed. Anything to get her mind off her father. Leo brought this calmness for her. She felt happy when he was around. Leonardo crouched bringing his arms to his waist and bringing one leg to a 90 degree angle and the other stretched behind him. She followed his motion but her position just wasn't quite right. "You're doing great but your arms should be like this and your feet should be like this or else you can't strike. He stood behind the girl, wrapping his hands around her fists and bringing them to her torso. His foot stretching hers further apart. She felt her face get all warm again at his touch, her stomach had butterflies. April could feel his breath on her neck as he was instructing her but she couldn't focus. Quickly she broke away and faced the turtle, her eyes went wide with confusion.

"I-I have to go" she ran out of the room leaving a very stunned Leonardo to himself. She ran into the kitchen to where she could be alone. _What just happened?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I, Novalightstar, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

A/N: So I was really sick today and decided to write a new chapter! Yay! I just want to thank people who are commenting it makes me feel like I am doing something right and gets me so encouraged to write! I'm surprised how many people are liking the story so far! It makes me happy! Read, review and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends

_What just happened?_ The blue masked stood in shock, staring at the door where April had just left. His hands were warm from when they touched her, his body weak from the closeness. Leo's stomach was still flip-flopping. Why did he feel so nervous? Should he go after her? Should he give her space? At this moment he was as clueless like Mikey. His brothers slowly entered the dojo and Master Splinter returned. The others sat on their knees bowing to their Sensei ready to begin training as Leo still stood dazed.

"Leonardo." The harsh voice of Splinter brought him back to reality.

"Sorry Sensei." Taking his place next to Raph.

"Leo, where'd April go?" Donnie asked, his red-brown eyes filled with concern. "Did something happen?"

"No she told me she had to go."

"I didn't see her leave." _Why was Donnie so worried? It's not like they're dating._

"Leonardo, please go see if April is still here. I want to begin her training today."

"I can go Sensei!"

"You can, but your name is not Leonardo." the rat turned to blue masked turtle, motioning for him to go.

"Hai Sensei." Leo bowed once again leaving the dojo. He checked the pit and Donnie's lab then he reached the kitchen, finding the girl he was seeking with her hands covering her face. _Was she crying!?_ "April" his voice gentle, "are you okay?"

"Oh hey Leo, look I'm sorry about before. I don't know why I even did that."

"Yeah, it's fine as long as you're okay. I mean I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't, trust me." They stood in silence for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. His blue studying her face. _She's so beautiful._

"Um Leo Can I ask you something?" her sweet voice penetrating his thoughts.

"Always!"

"We're friends right?" her sudden question surprised him, no one ever mentioned it but Leo always assumed they were.

"Friends? Yeah of course!"

"Okay good." the silence returned but with an awkward air with it. Both took the answer almost as it was unsatisfying.

"Oh. Umm. Master Splinter wants you to come to the dojo. Time to start your training. So you can be awesome like me." She smiled at his comment and Leo couldn't help but return it.

"So let's go!" she grabbed his hand in her own leading back to the others. His hand burned at her touch. _Just friends... _The conversation lingiered in Leo's mind. Leo was not satisfied with the word friends. He wanted more but what?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Really appreciate it! So I got inspired to write another chapter! In the words of Damien Sandow, You're Welcome. Read and review. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Mercy

April watched Leo punch the sandbag in frustration as Donnie was blabbering about something science next to her. April really paid no attention for her sole focus was on Leonardo. She was torn between being worried and staring at his muscles. For a turtle Leo was pretty ripped, she found it strange that she would just stare at his arms constantly. Anyway, they had just returned from Mr. Murakami's noodle shop after a run in with the Purple Dragons. Master Splinter was teaching Raph about showing mercy, like Leo had earlier. At first she was so mad that he let them go but now seeing him and listing to Sensei she couldn't help but admire him more. Showing mercy was a sign of true strength, she liked that.

"So we'll track down the Purple Dragons and make sure they got the message, special delivery." Leo pounded his fist to his other hand.

"Was that supposed to sound cool?" Raph facepalmed himself, his brothers could be dorky. They all took off

"Hey Leo?" the girl spoke. The blue masked turtle stopped in his tracks letting his brothers wonder ahead.

"What's up?"

"You know, I really admire you showing mercy to them. Like Splinter said it showed true strength. To me it shows that you have a heart. I'd hate to see you become like Raph." The turtle seemed confused but yet blushed at her compliment.

"Don't really April, I won't do anything stupid."

"I'll hold you up to that." Leo smiled at the girl as he took off her words staying with him.

* * *

Leo once again had the leader of the Purple Dragons, Fong trapped. One of his blades pointing at his neck, he could end the human's life in a second but the conversation with April repeated in his head again. He removed the blade and jumped to stop more foot ninja's from attacking possibly saving them both. Later as the turtles we surrounded and Leo had no weapon, all seemed lost when two blades landed in front of him. He saw Fong and knew it was him. _Told April I wouldn't do anything stupid. _

* * *

The turtles returned to the lair with the pizza gyosa Mr. Murakami cooked them in gratitude for saving his life. Leo watched Donnie trying to get April to try one.

"Just try one. Sometimes things that seem like they go together can make a good couple… " _Yeah like maybe me and April. _"I mean food"_ Well not the food part. _He watched her as she tried the food and couldn't help but laugh as she scarfed down the whole thing. Leo sat next to the other side of April. She noticed his own pizza gyosa. Her small hand reached for the food but he quickly pulled the dish high grabbing the reaching hand in his own.

"Don't even think about it April O'Neil." Her cheeks flushed at the contact pulling at her hand. He didn't let go, he thought about it but didn't cause like her he was enjoying the contact. "I'll take you to Mr. Murakami's sometime for your own pizza gyosas." April raised her eyebrow at the turtle. A smile tugging in the corner of her lips.

"Did you do anything stupid?" she questioned.

"Of course not. I'm insulted you thought so."

"Then take me soon okay? They are so good!"

"Yeah April, I will." _Trust me. _He pulled his hand away realizing that Donnie was staring at him awfully strange. Taking a bite out of his food he glancing over at the girl who was still smiling.

* * *

A/N: Lines in this chapter were taken from Never say Xever.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way shape or form.

A/N: Read and leave a review :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Jealousy (I)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Donnie was infuriated. Leo, his own brother had agreed to basically take April on a date! HIS April.

"What was what?" Leo was confused on his brothers rage, although he knew April had something to do with it.

"Really Leonardo. That whole 'I'll take you to the shop to get some.' thing."

"What? We can't hang out."

"Oh you can hang out, just not alone."

"Why not?" Was he seriously going to ban him from April. Donnie did not own her.

"Well it sounds more like a date to me."

"Whoa Donnie you are seriously over reacting. April and I are just friends."

"I'm over reacting?! I have been trying and trying to get April to notice me, to look at me the way she does to you. Every time I get close to her either you show up or something you have takes her away! I even made a flowchart and..."

"Then USE it!" Leo became infuriated himself. He was being accused of stealing a girl Donnie didn't even have. A girl who is his friend. His friend... his most beautiful friend. Donnie's eyes were full with hurt. "Look this is ridiculous, do you think I would do that to you? My own brother?" He held his hand out towards Donnie, he hated these feelings he was hiding. These feelings unknown to him but he couldn't hurt his brother. He couldn't let him know about these feelings

"I guess not." The purple masked turtle accepted the hand creating the a unspoken truce. The two left the lab. The red headed girl grabbed Leo's hand asking him to walk her home since it was late. The blue masked turtle agreed almost to quickly. As The two walked out of the lair April waved back at Donnie smiling. She then brought her smile at the blue masked turtle and he returned it. Donnie watched the blush rise in her cheeks from Leo's action. Donnie stood there watching the love of his life walk away with his brother. "But I'm having a hard time believing it."


End file.
